UnDtale Sans
Reclusive and Depressed. Wants Chara Back. Backstory Chara was called in to be experimented on to get DT again. Sans begged Alphys to let Chara live. But in the End, Chara Died. Sans became depressed, and lost emotions. When Alphys announced there was no more DT, he retreated to his Room. Papyrus wants him to come back out, but he Refuses. Papyrus Used to slip Spaghetti Under the door for Sans. He never ate a bite. Then Papyrus stopped making Spaghetti. Over time, Sans' Eye became less pink, and he hardly has the energy to even Make his Eye go 'Bad Time' for even a Millisecond. He tore out his Right Pupil and tore at the Socket in a Fit of Depression. He cracked the Socket on both sides. He also Slammed his Head onto his Table and Broke a Hole in the Side of his Skull over his Right Eye. He's been crying ever since. A few months have passed since the Depression Outburst, and Sans looks really torn up. His clothes are Torn in several places and Mice have managed to chew holes in his Slippers. Sans doesn't care at all. He tried to tear out his SOUL once, and Succeeded for the Most part. He has a Quarter of his SOUL left, the rest are just Bits of Dust, along with what was Left of the Bit of Skull that he broke off. His room is a mess, and he hasn't made a Video in months. (Regular Dtale!Sans will continue, but this Version of him won't) Profile Appearance He has a hole in his Skull over his Right Eye which has no Pupil and has a big crack diagonally Across it. His Left eye is less pink since he hasn't discoloured it with DT in months, and his Jacket is Torn in multiple Places. His Shorts are really torn up and His Slippers have Holes that Mice have nibbled into them. He doesn't Smile. He hasn't smiled for months, and he's Constantly Crying. Personality Humourless, Emotionless and Severely Depressed. With only a Quarter of a SOUL left, he's lost most of his ability to Feel. He can feel things, but it's much harder to do so. He's Reclusive and doesn't Speak. He's also become Apathetic, and if a Genocide happens, he wouldn't care at all. Powers His Blasters are weak, and his ATK can't increase if he dodges. He can't SAVE, LOAD, RESET or CONTINUE. He's Lost all Powers the DT gave him. He can't even Summon Red bones. But what's the Point in saying this? It's not like he'd do anything if a Genocide were to happen. He never leaves his room, and he'd probably just LET you hit him. He won't kill himself, but he would love to be killed and given the Sweet Release of Death. Weaknesses He's Severely Depressed. His Existence is a Weakness. Need I say more? Relationships He has no care for Friends or Love. He lost all ability to find comfort in People when Chara Died. Trivia * Basically, he's Depressed that he does LITERALLY NOTHING. Need I say more? and no, Before you ask, he can't be Cheered up. Unless you can bring Chara back. And give him DT. But since no one Can, Then he has no Care for anything.